Tamzin Bronwyn
Tamzin Lianne Wood was born on the 17th of August in the year 2052, to Abigail Marie Wood (d. July 2068) and Artemis Constilton (d. February 2054). She was the first born child to the Wizard/Muggle unmarried couple who resided in Halesowen, West Midlands upon her birth. She showed very little signs of magic, or so her mother was not aware of the signs, until her Hogwarts letter arrived a month prior to her eleventh birthday. At Hogwarts (September 2063) she was sorted into Hufflepuff, later becoming one of their prefects for her final year at school. Immediately after graduation, Tamzin got a job at the British Ministry of Magic in the Maintenance Department, but only stayed for a month or so to set up her online shoe store, a dream of hers for a long time. The life she led after that saw her seeing different parts of the world and opening up stores in multiple continents and embarking on a few serious romantic relationships. In January 2083, she became Mrs. Dexter Bronwyn and in the years after completed her brood of children, stopping at six. Personality History Pre-Hogwarts Born with her father's surname, Tamzin Abigail Marie Lianne Constilton thrived as a spoiled only child for two and a half years. A family party in February 2054 ended in a fatal car accident for her father and his younger sister, Lianne. In grievance, Tamzin's mother failed to be an appropriate carer for her daughter and she was, on most days, fending for herself. She took up an interest in dance, the performing arts and homemade crafts during her time in Muggle school with her Muggle friends living a non-magic life. When her father had been alive, there had been magic around the house frequently with family members stopping by fluidly. Her mother had no magical abilities and so their lifestyle was very different after Artemis passed. Tamzin had no knowledge of the world she belonged to as her mother found it very hard to explain to her as she also knew very little about it. Abigail's mental health left her in a position to forget all about the magical blood in her daughter, and failed to expect her Hogwarts letter as they approached Tam's eleventh birthday. Once her letter arrived, both Tamzin and her mother had a very serious conversation about her father, and what he would have wanted from her which her mother thought was attending a school for Witches and Wizards. Hogwarts September 2063 - June 2070. Upon arrival at Hogwarts, Tamzin was sorted into Hufflepuff, and sank into the background of her peers as she tried her hardest to adapt to a new world that she had previously known nothing about. Her second and third years were the same, with her making only a handful of friends and not really getting to know many people or herself. However, during her third year, Tamzin requested that she received the same surname as her mother in a hope that it would repair their broken relationship as she reminded Abigail so much of both Artemis and Lianne. In doing so, Tamzin chose to lose her middle names that were in recognition of her mother also. This year she made a best friend in Eva Longwood, a fellow Hufflepuff, and the two were inseparable and spent their time gossiping about the boys they thought were cute and their dreams of working together in the fashion world. This changed when Tamzin's cousin Natasha arrived at Hogwarts, and Tam struggled to balance a relationship with both girls, causing problems in her friendships. After properly introducing them, and having a sleepover during the summer, the girls were all able to be friends and things were somewhat easier. During her eldest daughter's fourth year at Hogwarts, Abigail fell pregnant and gave birth to another girl before her daughter was due to come home. Tamzin doted on the younger child, having always wanted a little sister but found it difficult when Cerrah failed to remember her as she was away at school. By the time Tamzin finished her fifth year, Abigail had decided to move the family to Greece to begin again, and had hired a tutor for her oldest daughter to continue her wizarding education, but also to let her girls bond. In a heartbreaking turn of events, a fire ripped through the family home and both Abigail and Cerrah succumbed to their burns later in hospital. With no surviving immediate family, Tamzin moved into the Lovato's house with Natasha and her parents, making her bedroom into patchwork heaven before heading back to Hogwarts in the September for her sixth year. The weight of grieving her lost parents and sister left Tam subdued and unable to keep up with her friendship with Eva, the two had an almighty argument where neither thought the other was being fair or helping when they needed them most. She then became a lot closer to two Hufflepuff's in the year below her, Lo and Peter, and tried her hardest to make them realise that they were perfect for one another and were t o t e s in love. Strangely, Tamzin found herself chosen to be one of Hufflepuff's prefects in her final year at school, responsible for her house alongside Dominic Denton and Kaika Lockhart, Head Boy and Quidditch Captain respectively. Post-Hogwarts TW: The Founder's Story TW Shoes Online (est. September 2070) TW New York (est. March 2071) TW United Kingdom (est. March 2072) TW Australia (est. August 2073) TW Los Angeles (est. March 2078) TW France (est. April 2083) TW Italia (est. August 2084) Romantic Relationships Jack Thomas (August 2070 - March 2071) Braison Robertser (June 2071 - December 2071) Lachlan Allerby (March 2072 - December 2077) Callahan Ellis (July 2079 - December 2079) Dexter Bronwyn (March 2080 - Present) Familial Relationships Parents Siblings Other Family Members Lianne Marie Constilton, Aunt Natasha Lovato, Cousin Mr & Mrs Lovato, Aunt and Uncle Children Calliope Rook Bronwyn (April, 2075) Rooney Alexander Bronwyn (August 1st, 2075) Rooney is Tamzin's first born child and his father is Lachlan Allerby. He was born with Lachlan's surname, but Tamzin's husband Dexter adopted both he and Brinlee so they didn't feel like they didn't belong in the family. Tamzin and her son bond over theatre, music, cheesepuffs and their love for animals. It was Rooney who named the family dog, Elphaba, and Tamzin who suggested he named his cat Pomegranate. Brinlee Eve Bronwyn (July 12th, 2076) Luca Reid Bronwyn (December 13th, 2082) Deacon Cruz Bronwyn (September, 2084) Teddy Matthew Bronwyn (July 4th, 2085) Friendships and Professional Relationships The Robertser Family Jessie Eve Robertser Braison Robertser Candice Jade Robertser Alina Cosmia Robertser Elodie Rae Robertser Tam is Elodie's godmother and financial trustee until she turns 21. The two have a close relationship as Tam helped to bring Elodie up after her mother's death. Elodie calls her 'Mama Tam'. Britta Hannigan Rhea Bellaire-Moore Brody Summers TW Interns Category:Hufflepuff Category:Prefects Category:Class of 2070 Category:Alumni Category:Characters Category:Half-Blood Category:Wizarding Fashion